The Program Director and the CoPIs of the Administrative Core will provide leadership for the successful completion of the research of the three projects in this program by providing scientific leadership, ensuring that collaboration and scientific interactions among Projects and investigators is rich and innovative and mentoring the program investigators. A centralized database will be managed within the core and will centralize storage of all data generated in the three projects facilitate utilization of the data for the program. The core will organize and maintain highly interactive research meetings that will monitor the progress, review all experimental results and prepare manuscript for publication and presentations for seminars meetings. The Core will ensure the efficient operation and overall coordination of the experimental plans, sample sharing for the interactive research projects and facilitate the interactions and collaborative research of the investigators. The core will provide administrative and grant management support for all investigators. The Core will coordinate annual visits of each of member of the External Advisory Group.